


Dulcius Ex Asperis

by rc_piccininno



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bending (Avatar), F/F, Fighting, Funerals, Love, Modern AU, PTSD, War, fake death, more to come! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc_piccininno/pseuds/rc_piccininno
Summary: Korra returns to the booming Metropolis of Republic City after being away for three long years. Everything has changed for her, some good and some still very bad. She is finally back, but everyone thinks she is dead…*DISCLAIMER from 8/24/18* I did edit this first chapter. I accidentally posted the wrong edit and a lot of the details weren't there. I fixed it! Enjoy!





	1. Avatar Alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She returns to the city; catches up with someone she thought was left behind and they thought was dead...

After three long years, I am finally back. Walking through Republic City in the pouring rain is something I wish I could avoid. But at this very moment, it was important. I needed to reach Republic City University.

I kept a low profile as I travel from the outskirts of Zaofu back to this booming Metropolis. Only moving in the dark when it was safe. Sleeping in any abandoned places I could find. Even earthbending a tent for when the weather wasn’t the best. It was two weeks before I even saw the city.

When I lost my fight with Kuvira, she let slip a plan to take back the city. They thought I was truly dead, all the news outlets reported it. My face is everywhere. On every television and every single paper from Zaofu to Republic City. Though the story wasn't the truth.

I slip through a gate near the building I needed to enter. There was some student still walking around. Not even paying any attention to me. All their focus were on their friends, and whoever else was with them. I keep my hood up, covering my face. I just wanted to get out the rain. I usually do like it, but now it's an inconvenience.

Had it been three years since I had been back to this city?  _ Breathe, just breathe _ . I try to calm myself down as I walk through the halls of Republic City University. I am soaking wet as wander to find the right classroom. I make my way through the crowds of overtired students, the oversexed students, and the overeager to learn students.

It was the very beginning of the semester; the rumors were that they came here after the siege of the city. But it couldn’t be. How did they manage to get out and not be hunted?

Walking into the large classroom, I can see that it’s almost filled. For a night class, there are a lot of students here. I hoped for a seat in the back. But the only secure chair to get to was dead center in the front row. I shake my head and descend the stairs. I wear my hood walking down the stairs, keeping my face covered as I sit down and slouch in my chair. I can hear the conversation happening behind me. I wish I couldn’t.

_ “Zaheer was dead set on causing the world to go into chaos. That crazy airbender was so hell-bent on destroying the White Lotus, the four nations, and the Avatar. And the Avatar Korra hasn’t been seen in three years. And now she’s dead.” _

_ “Kuvira decided not to give up her power, though she promised she would do so. And she takes over Zaofu. What won’t stop her from coming here?.” _

_ “Do we really want Wu as the next Earth King?” _

_ “Isn’t he the one that always on RMZ for being drunk all the time?” _

_ “Yes, he’s a Prince.” _

_ “No excuse, if he knew that he was going to become King, he should grow up.” _

_ “All I know is, the Great Uniter shouldn’t be trusted.” _

Thinking about the world and the chaos that it is in right now is not what we need. I left Zaofu and saw what Kuvira’s army could do. I felt what Kuvira could do.

There was something that their conversations were wrong about; I am very much alive. But not the same as I once was.

“Okay, class! Let’s get through everything quickly, and I’ll let you go early.” The roar of the class stops as the teacher begins to speak. S _ uyin Beifong, you got out _ . Thank Raava! I look up from my hood and stare at her until she looks right at me, she breathes deeply. She quickly gained back her composure. “I have three simple rules. Rule one, get here on time. Rule two, hand in your papers on time. Rule three, have fun with all of this. I will be honest; this is not going to be an easy class. I want you to learn from this, keep this knowledge if you go into Politics or anything that deals with bending. But I want you to dive deep into the world of the Elements and the powers that help control their nations and all the fun that can be had when you learn the science behind it all. Everything clear?” The whole class agreed. “Good, go and enjoy this beautiful night. Pro-Bending tryouts are tomorrow morning. And dance auditions for my dance troupe will also be tomorrow at Noon.” She walks from where she was and walked to the office in the class. The class then cheered for their new professor.

She motions for me to join her in the office behind the whiteboard, but I stay seated. I needed to speak to her about the rumors I had heard about the Great Uniter.

She smiles and comes over to me. She embraces me tightly. She lets me go but keeps her hands on my shoulders, “You’re alive?”

“Yeah, barely was once I got out of Zaofu, I was able to heal myself,” I tell her taking down my hood. “Minus the eye and the cut.”

“How did you manage that? You were dead. We saw you.” She is keeping her emotions in check. I can tell she is angry.

“I can regulate my heartbeat.” It took me years to learn how to do it. I can also do it with my body temperature. It comes in very handy. "They threw me over into the river nearby and watched the current carry me."

“You are full of secrets.” I nod. “Everyone thinks you are dead. We saw them carry your body away; I didn't think it would be to the river.” She says with a bite. "Kuvira had her secret journalists make up a story that you visited Zaofu and while on tour of the city you died from the remaining poison inside of you. And for safety reasons, they burned your body." 

“I know.” I hang my head; I needed to protect them. If anyone knew I was alive, they would be the ones that were dead and not me.”

“They are having a funeral for you tomorrow, and your empty coffin with an urn inside will be laid to rest.”

“It’s for the best. Kuvira won’t know anything is different; she truly believes that I am dead. We will have the element of surprise.”

“She is too strong.”

“But we are stronger. I know the plan. Kuvira bragged about it while they carried my body; herself and her army will be here in a few months. She said ‘It’ll give who ever loved her a chance to grieve’ But I don't trust her on that.”

“Tenzin is going to want to know about this. Everyone is on the island tonight.”

“I can’t go back yet.”

“Why not?”

“Because if I show up and everyone knows that I am back, it won’t feel real. All the emotions from everyone close to me need to be seen by Kuvira. If she sees something else, she'll know. She is scary but brilliant.”

“Only I know?” I nod. “Okay. I’ll use my anger for what you did, to fuel my sadness.”

“Fair enough, But wait? How did you get out?”

“Would you believe she let us go?” I am speechless. “Exactly, I made that same face. And then while we were leaving the city, my mother greeted us on the road.” She shivers recalling that moment. “She told us not to lose

Faith. I know understand why.”

“I met your mother…” I could not even finish what I was about to say. “It’s how I ended up in Zaofu. I needed to try and stop her. Toph said that there was trouble.”

“My mother, huh? How did you like her?” She asks gathering her books together.

“Well, she did call me Twinkle Toes. She is stubborn, but I see where your sister gets it.” I chuckle at the thought. Suyin laughs hearing what I said.

“Her and mom were always very much alike. As you remember, I wasn’t.” I nodded remembering the story she told while we were visiting Zaofu. “Also, that was her nickname for Aang.” I smile.

“But she is a wise old woman; she helped me…” She looks at me. “She helped me to rid myself of the rest of the poison. It was only a tiny bit, but even that amount helped me feel a lot better.” You still ended up losing.

“She might be blind, but she can see and feel so much more than any of us on this earth.” Toph is one of the most incredible people I have met. Her methods were madness, but they helped. And the swamp gave me a bigger picture of all the insanity that is happening in the Earth Kingdom.

I know that people deserved to know I was alive but I couldn’t bear losing this advantage we have on Kuvira and her army scum. She is going to pay for all the lives lost and everything she is putting upon every one of the Earth Kingdom.

“Korra, promise me as soon as the memorial is over, you go back to the island and tell that you are alive?” She asks taking me out of my thoughts.

“I promise.”


	2. Burial Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She watches her own funeral, but soon it might not be the only one to take place if she doesn’t get to where she needs to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some time to write, so here is the next chapter! Enjoy, everyone <3

The crowds watch silently has the funeral procession walked through the streets. There are people from every different nation here. The only way to know was from the eyes. A sea of black rippled through the streets walking and waiting for my “body” to be carried to my final resting spot. Wearing all black was a sign of respect to the deceased. The only color seen would be the dead’s casket. Whatever color represented their nation was what their coffin. In my case for being the Avatar, it represented every Nation and Kingdom. 

Watching from this close to everything and everyone was unbelievably surreal. I kept my hood up, and my face was hidden from the cameras covering this event. This was my funeral, and I can’t take this heartache. The people I loved are carrying a coffin with nothing but an urn inside. A jar filled with nothing but a lie to conceal the truth in the face of the masses. The music playing is somber and slow, it almost makes you think you are in an elevator. 

I move through the crowd to get close, but not close enough. I keep my head down when I am standing not even three feet away from my mother as she marches in time. I can see that her eyes are bloodshot and the tears are cascading down her face. She continues to walk next to my dad, looking straight ahead; never look at the crowd. His stone cold expression is what brings me to reality. This was actually happening. My father is heartbroken, though he won’t show in front of all these people. He is one of four carrying the empty box.

Tenzin was always to so very serious, never indeed breaking out of that demeanor. But he is now crying, visibly shaking as he bears the weight on his shoulder. Pema stands next to him, she is helping keep his emotions in check for as long as she can. She has this amazing ability to maintain a calmness around anyone. Even though she four incredible yet, high strung, and able to bend air kids. 

When I snuck off to Republic City, Tenzin wanted to send me back to the South Pole. But I knew that I would never learn everything I needed to see if I was stuck in that compound. I wasn’t fulfilling my Avatar duties. But once I was able to convince him, his family became my own. It made me feel less lonely in the world. 

I duck out of the way of the crowds and into a semi-dark alley. I am feeling overwhelmed. I didn’t want to stay in a group for long, I didn’t want to risk being spotted. I slide down the wall and put my head in my hands. I am filled with rage, a sadness, and a hate for what I am doing. I light a small fire in my hand, I watch it dance in my hand. It helps calm me down. 

I regain my composure and continue through the alleyway to Avatar Korra Park. It takes a little bit of time, but once I got there; it was a sight to see. 

The entire park was decorated in colorful banners, with my picture stationed as a semi-circle at the foot of my statue that represent all the elements. Lanterns of many colors lead up around the stone figure to the mausoleum doors. The outside of the crypt was the same material that they used for the statue. Its located at the end of the walkway near the walkover bridge. I wonder who designed both works of art.

This entire spectacle must have cost a fortune. I might be alive right now, but that might not be the case once I reveal that I am an in fact still breathing. A lot of people might not ever forgive me for this decision.

I need to find somewhere high to see from, something hidden from the camera and everyone here. I am so lucky that Naga isn’t here, she would have spotted quickly. There is a tree close to the action and tall enough to not be noticed. I pretend to get a better view and then hide once I knew I wasn’t being watched. Naga definitely would have found me up here. I part the branches to give myself a window to look out of. 

Raiko steps up to a stand-alone mic as if he is about to speak. But he doesn’t. He nods his head and music begins to play. 

I see my father and Kya start to perform this dance, as well as some other dancers. It’s the Dance of Life. It’s a story of the stages of grief and what you go through when someone you love dies. It is performed when someone of power passes onto the next world. In this case, the main groups of bending will be presented. 

Shock. It starts with the Avatar’s home Nation, the Water Tribe is up first as the song plays on. Shock is the first feeling and emotion to played out. They tell the story of the news being heard and how tragic it is to hear of this person's passing. 

Denial. The music picks up as the earth benders begin. Suyin, Lin, Bolin, Toph, and their dancers show their strength as they build up the walls. They instantly go into the stage of denial. They show that they don’t believe that this person is dead. They block whoever says anything different. 

Anger. This is where drama enters. The music becomes angry as Fire Lord Zuko, his grandson, Prince Iroh, and Mako come out. They hold nothing back as they fight against one another. The royal family is the anger that you feel, and Mako is the sadness. Even though the violence comes off strong, it weakens quickly as depression sets in.

Depression. The Airbenders come out but stay stationary. They move their hands as the winds pick up as they continue. They move slowly as the breezy works through them. The depression wants to do nothing more than to break through and accept what has happened.

Acceptance. When you and the people around you go through something devastating and tragic, you never know when you will accept what went down. In the end, all the performers come together and dance as one to show the unity and power of acceptance. 

But no does the last part. The stand together with their fists in the air. It gets a massive rise out for the audience as they whisper to one another. The watch and see the cameras focusing on the group. Kuvira must be curious about seeing this. 

I can catch a conversation from below me. “What is happening, mommy?” A little boy looks up to his mother looking for an answer. 

“They stopped performing, sweetie.” She tells him. He looks confused, she picks him up onto her shoulders. “Sometimes this part of the dance is hard for the people to do it. It’s performed by Avatar Korea’s friends and family.” She further explains, “She was loved by many, many people. The group that was closest to her went through a lot with her. They won’t complete the dance when they don’t accept her death. Understand, sweetie?” 

The little boy nods, “I wish I could have met Avatar Korra.” That hits me hard in the heart. Soon, sweetie.

I look to see the group on the performance floor, move back to their spots. Jinora stands tall in front of her mother. She is one of the wisest teenagers that I have the pleasure of knowing. Ikki dashes, and grabs tricky onto her mother. Meelo is standing tall but soon can’t hold on his tears. Pema holds Rohan, who is fast asleep in her arms. Pema can immediately tell that Meelo needs his mom. She passes her youngest to the person next to her and picks up her older son. 

Asami. She still is as beautiful since the day I left. She didn’t look different, just older and sophisticated. I regret leaving her when I went to the South. I should have accepted her offer to join me in my homeland. She would have probably helped me more than me being alone, stuck in my own head. 

She was the only one I could talk to about anything with. I might not have spoken to her directly on the phone, but we emailed back and forth. I got countless emails for Mako and Bolin, but I couldn’t talk to them like I could talk to her. She made me feel better even though I knew I would never be the same. Whenever I got a message from her, my darkness turned to light. 

Her shockingly green eyes stare at the little one sleeping soundly in her arm. Seems like a welcomed distraction as my coffin is moved to its last resting place. 

Drums beat as the doors close to the mausoleum. When the drums cease, Raiko begins to address the audience, “As a lot of you know, Avatar Korra and I didn’t have the best working relationship with one another.” Where is he going with this? “I once kicked her out of the city after Harmonic Convergence happened. But even with that, she used her influence to find the newest Airbenders within the Earth Kingdom. I wish I could do what she could do. I mean the side where she wasn’t a bender but a leader in this world. I was jealous of her and what she had. She was powerful, stubborn, kind, generous, a bit hot-headed, but always passionate.” I didn’t know he felt this way towards me. What is his game?

He receives a laugh for the hot-headed part. I couldn’t deny that. I am hot-headed, to a point. “Korra took every challenge head-on. She would do anything to protect the people here and the ones that she loved. She was willing to sacrifice herself when Zaheer went after the Nations Authorities. She will be greatly missed by this City and the whole world. Her spirit will continue to live on in our hearts…”

Bolin steps up and interrupts Raiko. “I am so very sorry, President Raiko. But I need to say something.” Bolin’s voice booms and attention is set on him. Raiko smiles and moves aside for Bolin, “Uh, hi everyone. My name is Bolin, and I was one of Korra’s best friends. And I know that she wouldn’t want us to mourn her. She would have wanted us to celebrate her entire life. She would have wanted to have fun. To play with spirits and eat some seaweed noodles as she went onto her next journey. So please, celebrate her life rather than mourn her death. Thank you.” Substantial thunderous applause and cheers echo throughout the crowd. I bet Kuvira can hear this!

Bolin retreats back, taking his spot back next to Opal. She holds his hand tightly, she uses her other hand to caress his face. She knows that it took a lot for him to step up like that. 

Raiko steps up once more, “As this world grows the Avatar spirit will endure, and the new chapter will start once again. Please pay your respects, but let her family and her friends celebrate her love in peace. Get home and back to where you traveled from safely. Thank you.” He receives enormous applause as well. He waves to everyone and takes his leave with his wife. 

The crowds start to trickle out of the park and back to their lives. I need to wait for the park to be covered in darkness before I even choose to leave. 

XXXXX

By the time I can even leave, there are flowers everywhere on my tomb. I didn’t think that there was that many people who cared about me. I jump down but hear something.

“Kuvira said that we are to kill her friends and family. Not leaving anyone alive.” The dark shadow spoke to the others. 

“Even the kids?” I can that this one is hesitant from doing this. 

“We must do this for Kuvira to take over the city with no problems. She also wants Wu and Raiko taken care of as well.” He has a venom to his voice. 

“When are we to do this?” Asks a braver voice. 

“Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am open to comments, questions, or just your thoughts. I am very proud of this new story. It might be slow to start, but soon things will be coming into play. A death? A new love? A change in the heart? Who knows? Oh right... ME! But seriously, I do appreciate everyone who has taken the time to read this story. It makes me feel good.  
>   
> Also, don't forget my first story, "Diamond in the Rough." Check it out!


	3. Closely Cloaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hides around the island to protect the ones she loves from an attack, but something else catches her eye...

Kuvira’s soldiers stand at the bottom of the cliff on the dock. They had decided to take over a small rowboat to minimize the noise. I swam after them staying as deep as I could. They are paranoid about everything, thinking someone is following them. They were right about that.

Music is playing in the central courtyard; the repast had begun as soon as everyone arrived. I can smell a delicious array of foods being carried on the winds. It’s a chilly night, but I can airbend dry and keep warm. I am cloaked in the darkness of a bush, keeping myself hidden until I can make my strike.

The hesitant one looks around before he speaks, “This doesn’t seem right. This is their time of mourning, and they should at least be given that.” In the light of the dock lights, I can see him better. He looks familiar.

“Didn’t you see them defy the Great Uniter when they stood there like a bunch of rebels? She wants them all to be taken care of, Ro. It doesn’t matter to her that the stupid bitch is dead..” The dominant one spats out.

“I have seen people not finish the dance; they are upset. I can’t blame them for that. Kuvira did kill her, Sha!” He never saw Sha’s fist came up and hit him square in the face. Ro takes a fall into the sand. He doesn’t get back up. I can see that he is still breathing when a couple of guys pick him up.

“We attack soon! Now let’s hide from those White Lotus jerks!” They bend a cave into the mountain and close it up once inside. White Lotus Guards come around the corner, checking the perimeter of the island.

If it were possible, I would have taken them all out, but I am outnumbered. They would have got the jump on me before I could do attack them. But if the White Lotus had seen me, they might think I was an enemy. I had to lay low and let them try whatever they think Kuvira wanted them to.

I crawl swiftly up the wall and hide close to the festivities. I can hear Bolin bringing up some very fond memories from my beginnings here. “She was toe to toe with Tahno. He called her Ahvatar, and she called him a pretty boy. It looked like they were about to fight but I had to slip in that if they did, we’d be out of the tournament. But she doesn’t do anything, then she whistled, and Naga busted through the window and roared so loud that Tahno’s hair was messed up.” They all laugh at the memory. _That was pretty funny. I wish he could have seen the look on his face._

I see my father and mother walk over and join the group, “Did Korra ever tell you how she and Naga found one another?” Everyone gets very quiet and smile while listening. “We weren’t just yet in the compound. She was training with Master Katara; she had hit her with a powerful bending move. She ended up knocking Katara into a pile of snow. We apologized profusely, but she understood. She told us that she had come face to face with more serious benders. There was a storm coming, so we said our goodbyes.” Naga walks over to my father and gently nudges him with her head. He pets her, but she is still very sad. Seeing her gets me lost in the memory of my oldest friend and me.

_I howl along with the pack outside in the snow. My dad pulls me away, closing the door right away. I stand tall and tell him what is on my mind. “But daddy, I want to go play with them.”_

_He wasn’t angry, but he is dangerous, “You can’t, sweetie. Polar Bear Dogs are wild animals that would gobble you up in one bite.”_

_“They don’t scare me,” I tell the truth._

_"They should..” I hear my mom say. Maybe they are. “Okay little one, off to bed.” I nod._

_I lay awake, listening to the wind. “AAAH-OOOOH!” That’s not the wind!_

_I quietly get into my coat and slip outside. I see a snow dune, climbing up. I howl once more and there it was. I slide down and walk towards the creature. “You’re just a pup, where’s your pack? Are you lost?” The pup takes a step back and growls at me. “I’m not going to hurt you; I’m friendly.”_

_She growls at me more. I wonder if she will attack me, I remembered. “Do you like fish jerky?” I hold it up to the pup. They come closer, sniffing what I have in my hand. “A little closer…” I wonder what I should call you. Is this pup a female and male? It doesn’t matter to me. Naga? Naga takes the jerky from my hand. “You’re not so scary. You’re just hungry.”_

_I begin to roll around in the snow, not seeing that the weather is getting worse. “Woof, woof. Come on, don’t you want to play?” I jump around; Naga looks at me sideways. “Oh okay, which way is home?” I look around; I am the snow storm._  

“When we found her, she had waterbent a makeshift igloo. We were so worried about her, but then we saw her and Naga sleeping together. We were going to kill Naga.” Naha whines. I couldn’t help but laugh with them all as she plays up the dramatics. My mom goes over and feeds her some food before taking a seat back by my father. “But then Katara said that a lot of the Avatars had animals guides. Naga was hers.” My dad wipes a tear from his eyes.

There are a few seconds of comforting silence but then, “I got one.” It’s Mako. “When we were all searching for the new airbenders, we put on this ridiculous performance. And Bolin had pointed out that I was the bad guy.” Everyone was cracking up remembering what happened.

Bolin stands up, “I am the escaped convict, and you will all reap my fire.” And then he punches into the air as if he is firebending. “Classic.”

“Thanks, Bo.” He’s not broody; he is smiling. I can’t remember when I saw him smile. He should smile more. “That’s when Korra puts me into this twister, and I begged her to get me down. At the time I didn’t appreciate that, but now I can see the funny.” Their reactions are genuine as he recounts what had happened that day. Good times, good times.

It’s weird sitting here listening to them speak about me. I could be there, enjoying the actual time with my loved ones instead of them telling stories about me. But how am I going to reveal myself?

“What about you, Asami?” She looks up; she wasn’t in the conversation like the others. She sits there silently as if she was in her head. _What deep thoughts do you think about Ms. Sato?_

“I can’t. I’m sorry.” She walks away from the table and heads to the gazebo overlooking the lagoon.

Everyone stands to her offer support, “I’ll go talk to her.” Suyin speaks up, taking her to leave.

I slip out of the bush and make my way where both women are. I can get close enough without being spotted as I hide in trees, but close to where I can see the closed up cave.

I look up and see Asami as she sits on the railing with her back to me. It seems like she is rubbing with her eyes. “Hey,” Suyin speaks out to her.

“Hi.” Her voice is low.

“I would ask if you are okay, but you aren’t. Wanna talk about what’s wrong?” Asami doesn’t move or say anything. I hope she will forgive me.

“It feels like nothing will ever be the same again.” Asami is hurting, and I couldn’t blame her for that.

“When did you know?” Know what?

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Suyin seems to know. Does Asami see that I am alive?

“You do.” Suyin says, “When did you know that you were falling in love with Korra?” Asami looks at the youngest Beifong and loses control. She sans hard, Suyin taking her into her arms and embracing her tightly.

_Was she falling in love with me? I wish I could have told her sooner._

“Since Zaheer poisoned her. I saw her destroyed as she was still in the Avatar state. I saw all the bruises and the cuts. I saw the effect of the poison that was about to take her away from me… from us. Korra was so broken after that. But I did everything that I could do for her. I took care of her. She was my best friend. I wanted to go with her to the South, but when she rejected my offer; I knew she didn’t feel the same.” Not true. “But she wrote to me. She wrote me every week, and she responded to all of my emails. So I had hope. I could kill Zaheer for what he did. He took away such a wonderful and amazing person.”

“Keep having that hope,” Suyin tells her our front. _Please don’t say anything_!

“How can I have hope when the one person I truly loved is gone, and never coming back?”

“Because I know Korra. She would have loved you with all her heart. It’s who she was. But if she knew that you fell in love with someone else, she would want nothing more than for you to be happy.” S _uyin, I almost water smacked you._  

“You think she’d be with me?” She wipes her eyes, and yet her makeup still looks perfect.

“Yes, I saw the way she would look at you. She might not have accepted it her feelings right away, but I knew there was something there.”

“Thank you, Suyin.” She nods and walks away from Asami. “Wait, please don’t say anything to anyone. I haven’t told anyone yet.”

“Don’t worry; I am very good at keeping secrets.” She says turning back, “Asami, there is something I need to tell you. It’s about Korra.” I can see the confusion on Asami’s face.

I hear a crack of rock taking me out of the moment. I look down and see that the cave is open.

_Shit! You had to follow Asami, you idiot! This is going to be all my fault! You should have stayed on them. I can’t do anything right lately._

“What is it?” Before Suyin is even able to answer, those Earth Kingdom thugs jump out to surprise them. Asami and Suyin stand at the ready. 

The Dominant one steps forward with a dagger. He’s an earthbender, why did he bring a knife? He has a smug look on his face… _where’s Ro?_

“Yeah Suyin, what about Korra?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also on Tumblr, check me out. It's my everything blog. I don't want to hide my life from anyone.  
> https://rc-piccininno.tumblr.com


	4. Decisions, Deceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She comes out of from behind her hood, but her decisions have consequences…

“So what about Korra, Suyin? You weren’t going to say anything against our fearless leader?” Sha torments them. “She wouldn’t want to hear that the woman that raised her was talking about her badly.”

“Kuvira is nothing but a murderer.” She says right out. Asami quickly turns her head as she hears this confession. “I watched Kuvira kill Korra. How do you think that was okay?”

“Kuvira would never kill anyone!” He yells.

“That’s because Kuvira would have others kill for her.” Suyin doesn’t let her guard down; she continues to stay in her stance. “You don’t know what she can do!”

“How dare you speak of her like that?! She has done more for the Earth Kingdom than you could ever do stuck in the safety of Zaofu!”

“I will speak about her any way that I like; she is vile and cruel. She lied to the world about how the Avatar died, and men like you believe her.”

He runs after Suyin and their hand to hand combat begin. He seems to be afraid to earthbend to attack her. He continues his assault with his knife.

I look to find Asami, but she is doing very well. She is holding them all off, but they then realize they can use their bending against her. She dodges the large rock and regains her balance.

_ Where is her glove? I doubt it’s hiding in that black and slimming dress. Focus, Korra! They are in danger! _

Sha then changes his attack. He uses his bending and hits Asami hard enough that she flies into the railing. It breaks underneath her, and she begins to fall. I run using airbending to get over to her and catch her quickly. I almost lose my train of thought when I smell her perfume.  _ Heavenly.  _ I shake my head, I try to run off, but Asami grabs my hand.

“Who are you?” She asks, but I pull my hand away and run off to help Suyin before they can attack everyone else. 

I jump out of hiding and knock a few guys down. If they want to play with earth, I’ll give them a quake then. Sha is deceptively quick on his feet. I try to knock him down with a few boulders, but he dodges them all at once with a fancy twist in the air. He counters back as he flies in the air and shoots a few jagged discs at me. I am hit by one, but I do a backflip landing on my feet. 

I know I can’t use any other bending now because then it would be a dead giveaway to who I am. I continue to hit back against his attacks.  _ I should have used my waterbending.  _

“There they are, Tenzin. The men from the intel.” Ro is safe and runs over to where were are with everyone from the party. Sha is furious even more so and tries to attack Ro for selling him out. Tenzin shoots a gust of wind, knocking the rock out of Ro’s path. 

“Ro, is the one in the black cloak with you?” Tenzin asks, Ro shakes his head. 

Tenzin and my dad join the fight. They take on the others as I continue this battle with Sha. His attacks are relentless. We move into the inner courtyard. I made sure to try and not rip up the ground. He doesn’t.

Sha is a powerful bender, but I need to take him out. He’s a challenge. I feel for something metal; I can somehow sense that he doesn’t know how to metalbend. I shoot this long strip of metal at his hands and cover them quickly. I do the same to his feet. Once he is down, I levitate him over to the rest of the group.

The White Lotus apprehend all the soldiers that attacked Suyin and Asami, including Sha and March them off to the mainland. I start to walk off, but I am stopped in my track by those green eyes again. 

“Thank you for all your help, but who are you?” Tenzin asks me. I guess now is a good a time for this. 

“Please, you helped save my life.” I watch Suyin’s eyes plead for me to keep my promise. I nod. 

But I turn around before I show myself. I breathe in and out. All these thoughts take up my entire mind. If I do this, they might be happy to see me, or they might hate me for everything I just did.  _ It’s now or never.  _

“Please?” This time it wasn’t Tenzin or Suyin. It was Asami. Turn to her voice, letting go of my tears. 

I lift my hood up and finally; I show my face.

“Korra? It can’t be.” My mother is standing there. 

“It’s me, mom.” She runs over to me and sobs so hard into my shoulder. “I am so sorry. I am seriously so so sorry.” There is another set of arms around me, and I knew that it was my fathers. Everything feels right this moment. 

“Wait, we aren’t going to address the fact that she is alive and that we buried her urn today,” Lin says as she steps up. My parents and I break apart. I see the angry scowl on her face. “Korra, why would you do this?”

“Lin, back off.” Suyin steps up to her sister. “She had to do this.”

“You knew! You knew that she was alive and didn’t say anything to anyone!” 

“Please don’t blame your sister. I just got back to the city yesterday. I heard she got out of Zaofu and needed to see it for myself.” I said truthfully.

“But you came back and didn’t say a word; we could have canceled the funeral.” Lin protests.

“But then Kuvira would have known. She sent these fools to kill you all tonight. She has to know something is up.” I need to tell them everything.

“She’s right. Asami and I heard from that one that our little display during the dance was rebellious. We are lucky Korra was here, Asami almost went over into the Lagoon. Korra caught her in time.” Suyin says, defending me. I look to Asami, but she is looking away from me. 

“I stayed away so I could protect you all. If anyone connected to Kuvira knew I was alive, she would come after you. I couldn’t let that happen.” I say honestly. 

“How did you get past them?” My dad asks.

“They made it easy for me. After I played dead, Kuvira and some of her men carried me to the river. They dumped me in. I followed the river as far as I could.” 

“I still think she should have come to us,” Lin says softer but still in her way.

“I wanted to. For the last two weeks, I wanted to get here as quickly as I could, but I was scared.” I sigh. 

I can see a lot of angry faces, but also there is a lot of relaxed and stress-free looks. Bolin is all smiles as he runs up to me.

“You’re back though.” I am lifted up in a hug from Bolin. It’s so good to be back. “I am seriously digging this new hairstyle. Short and shaved looks good on you.” He hugs me tighter. “I do miss seeing you in blue.” I know the feeling.

Mako steps up to me with a stern face, “I know you’re mad me…” 

“I’m not. I am just so glad you’re alive.” He hugs me tighter. “But don’t ever do that again.” I nod in agreement. 

Asami still hasn’t looked at me. I walk over to her as everyone starts to walk off. They can sense the tension, giving us space. “Asami, I am so…” She came up and slaps me across the face. She runs off. 

I run after her, and my dad grabs me, “Give her some time.” I can still see where she is going. 

“Dad, I let her go once. I’m not doing that again.” I tell him.  _ That’s a conversation for another day.  _

She is running up the temple stairs. “Asami, wait please!” I’m almost winded reaching her inside. She stands with her back to me; there are hundreds of candle lit. One candle is a prayer for anyone. 

“The day you left, I came here and lit one. I would come every day. I would pray for you to heal. To get better and come back. And then we were told the news that you were dead. My prayers turned dark. Praying for Zaheer to die. To make sure he felt the pain that all of us were feeling. If I was a firebender, I light this whole place to the ground.”

“That isn’t the Asami I know.”

“You haven’t been here for three years. You don’t know anything anymore.” 

“I truly am sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t enough this time. You could have come back; things could have been different.” She says holding back all the emotions from the last few years. “We… I could have had something.”

She then looks at me, “When you caught me, where were you?” I don’t answer. “You heard everything.” She steps up to me. She looks down on me a bit. “Suyin knew that you were alive. You could have come out of hiding.” 

“I couldn’t. Not with those guys there. I was protecting you and everyone else.” 

There is a brief silence, “I am never going to forgive you.”

“Asami, please. I lo…” 

“No! Don’t you dare say that to me. If you did, you wouldn’t have put me through this hell. This entire situation could be completely different. But to think I am going to run to you with open arms now is out of the question.” She says letting everything go. 

“It’s all true though.” I mean it. “I should have never left to go to the South without you. I should have accepted your offer. And your right it would be different. So please, I am begging you.” I fall to my knees as she walks by me. “I am sorry.”

This is a new low for me. My best friend hates me and can’t bear to look at me. But she does look at me, but not with those kind green eyes.

“Fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please leave me comments, critiques, questions, and or whatever.


	5. Echoing Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She spends her time listening to the waves, but in the end, she listened to another voice...

The last week had been a blur to me, but I remember most things. I found myself alone on the beach with my toes in the sand. I listen to the crash of the waves. But everytime they hit, I could only hear her voice and everything she said to me. My mind is wrapping around everything that went down. That’s when I finally look up and see the site before me. The sky is putting on a show for me. It helps take me out of my thoughts.

Watching the sunrise never gets old for me. It’s the one part of my day that I truly enjoy and instantly cheers me up. It’s never the same sky. In one day there can be so colors, or the clouds cover some of it up. Yellows and oranges form flames that just dance across the sky with the clouds. Even when the sky is grey and gloomy, there is always something to look out and see. But when the sun finally rises, it is nothing but beautiful blue skies for miles. 

It’s a good sign, I hope.

My mind seems to go with ease. Because now I can enjoy the crashing of the waves as they hit the beach, but it brings me back to where I am physically. And where I am mentally isn’t a right place. I made mistakes, and this one is huge. 

How do I make it right with her? She is the one person I never wanted to hurt. I shake my head trying to think of ways to make this up to her. She hates me. I saw it in her eyes when she left the temple. 

“Korra?” I turn and see Bolin. 

“Hey, Bo.”

“Can I join you?” I nod, and he takes a seat next to me. “How are you?”

“I’m okay. Just trying to figure somethings out.” 

“I know how that feels.” He gets quiet. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m reporting back to Kuvira later today. When you died, she gave me permission to come back and mourn.” He shakes his head, “I thought I was doing something to help this nation when I joined her, but instead, I was helping an evil dictator. She needs to be stopped once and for all.”

“You did more than I did. I was so scared; I still am, to be honest.”

“It’s okay to be scared. But you tried, and that is what matters.”

“I know, Bo. But I wanted to return as the same Avatar that I was when I left.” 

“I don’t think anyone of us is the same. I did movies and never had a purpose, I ended up with Kuvira. Mako was just a Police Officer, then became a bodyguard for Wu. Asami was just a girl working with her father, who turned out to be the worst father in the world and then became the youngest CEO in Republic City’s history. And you, we watched you be poisoned while in the Avatar State and still was able to defeat Zaheer.” I know he is as genuine as he can. I want to believe him, but it’s hard too. Maybe one day.

When Zaheer poisoned me, I thought that was it for me. In those moments, I was going to die. I wasn’t ever going to back to the South to see my family. Naga and I would never have a midnight run. I wouldn’t get to see any of my friends again. The poison was dead set on making sure the Avatar Cycle would end. 

“One day, everything that has happened will come back into your mind, and you will then see that it was meant to be.” Bolin is too sweet for his own good. 

*Ring ring ring* Bolin’s cell phone goes off. “Hello… yes, sir… 1700… yes, sir… East dock… Thank you, sir… Goodbye.” He looks at me and smiles. 

“Bo, I am really proud of you.” His face has turned into an expression that I had never seen on him. “What?”

He takes a deep breath, “No one has ever said that me. And coming from you, it means a lot.” He buries himself in my chest. I can feel him shake, knowing he is about to cry at any moment. I rub his back, and he let’s go of everything. I never had a problem with the emotions Bolin displayed. He is a secure person in his own feelings. He knows his limits. He lifts back up and wipes his eyes. “Thank you, Korra. I’ll make sure to keep an eye out to whatever she might be planning.”

I nod listening to him speak. “You are very welcome, Bo. You should go pack up, I’ll see you for lunch.” He pats me on the back and walks back to the boy's dorms. I hope he stays safe out there with her. 

Kuvira is ruthless and will do anything to get her way. When she comes, I need to be ready. I am a still a bit out of shape. What better time than now to training and make sure I am at the top of my game. 

Dusting off the sand, I kick off my shoes and begin to run on the sand. I want to challenge myself to be at the top again. I run towards the lagoon and climb against the wall. Not once did I use my bending. If I am going to defeat Kuvira and her army, then I need to prepare all aspects of a fight. Bending and non-bending. I’ll even train with a weapon if I have too. I won’t let her destroy this Kingdom. I won’t let her get the best of me this time.

The cliff is jagged, but I keep on climbing to the top. I feel the soft grass at the edge and pull myself up. I run on the side of the drop and jump over an obstacle when need be. Who would have thought the Avatar would be doing parkour around the island?

I did at least five laps around before heading back to shower before going to lunch. Everyone was now fully awake; doing their daily activities and their chores. The island had become so lively within this week. They took Bolin’s advice and began celebrating my “death.” 

I walk into the smaller dining room, heading to the kitchens to see if Pema needed any help. I get the door, walking in, “Need any help, Pema?” I ask before realizing that Asami was in with her. She is sitting at the table, sipping on a cup of tea. Her expression isn’t hard like that night. It’s softer look; it’s the Asami I remember.

“Oh Korra, hi! If you wouldn’t mind, putting away the dishes.” I nod and start doing what I need to do. “I’ll be right back.” I wish she wouldn’t leave me in here. As soon as she leaves the tension in the air gets thick. I can feel her eyes on me, I want to turn around, but I can’t bring myself too. 

I can feel my anxiety rise, because I know she is so mad at me for what I had done. I pretended to be dead and then I came back. I tried to say what I had been on my heart, but it wasn’t the right time. I decided to use my love for her to change her mind. I tried to manipulate her with the words that she had wanted to hear years before. I need to apologize once again. She holds the cards, and she has the winning hand.

I finish putting away all the dishes, but I then notice there are dishes in the sink. Pema works super hard feeding everyone and taking care of her kids. I might as well help her out. I roll up my sleeves, and I begin to wash them as I hear Asami flips the pages of the newspaper. 

I pour out the soap onto the sponge, but it wasn’t soap. It’s the poison. How is this possible? Toph helped me get rid of the rest of it, and none was left when I chained in the cave. It’s crawling up my skin; it’s trying to enter inside my arms. 

“No! I can’t let you back in. No, please! Stay out!” I bend the poison away from me. I am moving it down my arm and away from me.

I fall and crawl into the corner of the room. I am scratching at my arms, wanting to get this poison away from me. “Stop! You can’t exist. I got it all out. I got it all out!” The tears are flowing out of me like a mighty waterfall. I feel so cold; my teeth begin to chatter. I don’t understand why this is happening to me. I close my eyes. Locking them tightly. 

“Korra! Listen to me.” It sounds like Zaheer in my head. But when I open my eyes, it’s not him. It’s Asami. I breathe in fast. “Korra, try to listen to my voice.” She grabs my face, “Look into my eyes. Try to focus.” I stare into her eyes. Those beautiful green eyes. I let go of the tears in the corners, try drip down my face. She wipes them away. “It’s cold. You’re a little girl in the South Pole. You are playing with Naga in the snow. She knocks you down playfully. You giggle as she licks your face. You hug her neck, and you couldn’t be happier playing with her.” I am gently tapping my leg to the heartbeats. Her words and me doing this helps my heart beats slow down. 

Asami brushes my hair behind my ear. There is a spark as I feel her finger gently crosses my face. Her eyes look down at my lips, and I did the same. Something came over me; I lean up and gently kiss her. She doesn’t pull back, but I do. She helps me, and I kiss her. What is wrong with me? I shake my head before I get up and run to the door.

“Korra, wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. I don't think it's the best but there is a reason for it. Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Freak Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stops one vicious attack, but then needs to stop something…

I knew that Raiko was going to go in on me for what I did. He and his entourage came early the next morning to speak to me. I have never seen him this mad before. Smoke is coming out of his ears, “You let everyone think you were dead! Though I am happy that you are alive, do you realize how much money the funeral cost this city? It was a lot. We could have used that money for the Republic on other things. And not to mention that Tenzin should have called me as soon as you showed yourself instead of waiting a week.” Raiko slows down; he doesn’t want to lose his cool even more. 

After what happened with Asami, I ran out of the kitchen and right into Tenzin. He looked nervous being around me. So I asked him what got his robes twisted. He told me that he had called Up President Raiko and that he would be coming in a couple of days to speak to Tenzin. But that wasn’t all he did; Tenzin then proceeded to tell him that I was alive. I was surprised that he didn’t show up right then and there. But knowing Raiko, he had his schedule filled with more important things. 

“I know, but look on the bright side; when I die, you won’t need to buy all that again.” He doesn’t say a word. He takes off his glasses and wipes them clean. 

“Korra, did you manage to hear anything while you went to Zaofu?” He asks. “A clue to whatever Kuvira might be planning?”

“Yes, Kuvira plans to come to take over the city in a few months. Other than that, I don’t know.” I tell him honestly. “She made it seemed as if that wasn’t it though, but who knows.”

“Thank you; I’ll talk to Prince Iroh to prepare for an attack. He’ll go on the defensive starting today.” He hits down a quick note and gathers his belongings.

“Korra, we need to make sure we hit her army hard. And when we do, you’ll need to be ready to face her once again.” It makes me nervous thinking that I will face her. But I will become stronger than I am, even though physically I am, Mentally, not so much,

“I will be ready.” Will I truly be?

“Thank you.” Raiko and I leave Tenzin’s office. “I will be in touch. Have a good day, Avatar Korra.” He bows to me and walks off with his Bodyguards. 

I stroll over to the gazebo, looking over the dock. I watch Raiko's men drive off in the speedboat as it glides across the water. The city has gotten back to its regular day. The day to day sounds are faint as I listen to everything all around me. 

My anxieties have been higher than average. I don’t understand why this is happening to me after I left the South everything in mind head began to show itself to me. Every night that I could somewhere to sleep, all I saw was what Zaheer did to me. I saw him take my very breath away. But when I was awake, I saw something completely different. 

But what happened yesterday was something I had never experienced. I never thought about the poison which is crazy because it was helped Zaheer break me. Everyone keeps telling me that I am this healthy person, I play that front. But I am so weak, and Asami saw that yesterday. 

Being back here has caused me to see more every day. Sleep isn’t natural anymore. I have to tire myself before I can even crash physically.

“Hey, Korra.” I turn and see the airbending master herself, Jinora. 

“Hey, what’s up?” I turn back to the sea. 

“I have to be honest; I knew you were alive.” I nod to understand her spiritual abilities as the youngest master in the Air Nation. 

“I figured, why didn’t you say anything?” Curiosity is getting to me more lately. 

“Because I knew you would have some sort of endgame.” She tells me with a laugh. 

“I didn’t have a plan until I saw the newspapers reporting on my death.” 

“Why didn’t you call or anything?”

“I got paranoid. I wanted to make sure that I wasn’t being followed or bugged in any way. When I met with Su, I found out about the funeral. In my fucked up mind, I needed everyone there to believe I was dead. If they didn’t show any emotion or seemed to lacks in their faces, Kuvira would have known.” I say to her, “I was coming back to the island when I heard those guys talking about killing everyone.”m

“I also knew that you were the one in black. The way you bend gives you away.” Smartass. I smile and shake my head. 

“I wanted this to all be so different.”

“I think everyone did. No one ever wanted to bury you yet.”

“I know, I messed up this time. I wish I could make it up to some of you.” 

“You mean Asami?” 

“Yes, her especially. I hurt her, and she hates me.” Probably even more so since I kissed her. Why did I do that?

“She’s mad at you; I’ll give you that. But she couldn’t ever hate you.” She hugs me, “Just give her time; she’ll come to you when she is ready.” She walks off and heads toward the training ground. 

“Thanks, Jinora.” I jump the railing and take a walk to the edge of the cliff. 

I look down and see the clear waters of the lagoon. It’s calling for me to jump down into its water. I take off my shoes, putting them inside the gazebo to remember where they are.

I take a running start and use my airbending to get even more air before diving into the waters. The water is sweet and refreshing. I swim up to the surf save, but something catches my eye. I look down and see her. 

I see the me that was chained up and poisoned by Zaheer. I hadn’t seen her since the fight in Zaofu. When I looked at Kuvira as she was down, I saw her as she looked back up at me. Why is she back again now? Why does she enjoy taunting me? She haunted me when I left the South Pole and traveled the world. “No, you are not going to do this to me ever again. No!” I scream in the water. But she didn’t disappear; she speeds after me. I swim as fast as I can and airbend up the cliff. I need to get away from this demon. 

I sit in the grass, rocking myself back and forth. “No more. No more.” I am trying to breathe but it’s difficult. 

“Korra, you okay?” Shake out of my mantra and look to see Opal. She’s upset; she’s been crying. “You look like you have seen a ghost.”

“It seems like that, but now I am okay. Everything okay with you?” I think I have a clue as to why. 

“No, Bolin went back to her army, and no one seems to care.” She says crossing her arms. I get my shoes on and then walk with her back to the rooms. 

“That’s not true, we all care. He’ll come back to us safely.” She’s nods. “He meant well when he signed up; Bolin believed that he would be helping.”

“I know, but I can’t help but worry that something is going to happen to him. I love Bolin so much; if Kuvira knew he is now a double agent, she could kill him.” Opal is taking this so hard and I don't blame her at all. “I begged him to stay, I was selfish. I know that they would come after him for being a deserter. He’d be killed for treason.”

“Bolin will be okay. He’s smart. He knows that he will have to stay on the down low if he is going not to be noticed.” Bolin has had moments of not using his head but the Bolin that I had seen coming back is a completely different man. “Come on let’s go have lunch.”

“Bolin loved having lunch,” Opal says sadly. I pay her on the back before starting to walk.

We get back, but then Jinora flies down in front of us, “I just felt a weird surge of spiritual energy coming from the Spirit Wilds. Something's wrong!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post as much as I can, but since it's haunt season, it might be impossible. Just keep an eye out!


	7. Gathering Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is determined to help conquer this, but they are holding her back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next couple chapters, I'll be using some of the dialogue from the show; just like I did with this chapter. I don't own anything written by the writers of the show.  
>   
> I hope you enjoy! And seriously thank you for reading this story!

“Let’s go then!” I say grabbing my glider.

“You can not leave the island,” Tenzin says. I turn and meet his serious demeanor. 

“I can’t just sit here and do nothing.” I protest to her. “I’ll wear a White Lotus uniform; no one will know it’s me. Let me help.”

He doesn’t say anything; he retreats inside. A few minutes later, he walks outside handing me the uniform. In the wake of my death, the White Lotus are to wear black until the New Avatar is found. “Here you go. I’ll see you guys later; I have meetings to attend too.” 

I dress quickly and then we are off to the Spirit Wilds. We fly into the vines through a hidden entrance. We land, and I can't believe how incredible the inside was. I never ventured inside here when I was trying to get rid of them. I thought I had this one time, but I ended up getting kicked out of the city for destroying yet another building. 

We walk around looking for this feeling that Jinora is having. “Are you sure you felt a disturbance? Maybe you just had some bad food for breakfast.” She does make a good point. 

“I'm telling you, I felt it. Maybe something happened to Ryu's tour group. We should've run into them by now.” She says gliding above us into an open window. 

“Yeah, but it's Ryu. They might be at the mall, for all we know.” Looking up at her. 

“Korra, can't you feel how strange the energy is?” Jinora asks.

“No, but maybe I can get a reading.” Closing my eyes, I put my right hand on the vine that is standing next to me. The vegetation beneath my hand glows, and through the vine, I see Kuvira's army covering the banyan-grove tree in the Foggy Swamp, cutting it into pieces. One of the vines, when cut, lashes out at the mecha tank working on it and wraps it up. Another suit shoots cables onto the vine, restricting the vegetation to save to another mecha tank, protecting it. Other suites cut through the roots of the tree with chainsaw extensions on her arms. In shock, I pull back my hand from the source. I am startled by what I have just witnessed. 

“Korra, what is it? Are you okay?” Opal asks.

“It was Kuvira. I saw her taking vines from the swamp. It must be affecting our Spirit Wilds. I bet that's what you were sensing, Jinora.” Jinora was now on the ground level with us. 

“Why is she taking vines?” Jinora’s wheels in her head are turning. I can see it in her eyes. 

“Whatever the reason, I'm sure it's not good,” I say. 

“We have to tell Raiko. This might help him convince the other leaders to take her down finally!” Opal points out. 

“I'll keep looking for Ryu and the others.” Jinora flies off. 

XXXXX

“What do you have Varrick?” Raiko is getting impatient. 

“Kuvira is making a super weapon. Like a conventional weapon but super!” It’s no wonder Bolin likes this guy. Very overdramatic like him. 

I look to Opal; this must be about what I had seen, “And let me guess: it has something to do with spirit vines.”I say matter of fact. 

“Yes! How did you know?” He’s surprised. 

“I saw a vision of her taking spirit vines from the swamp.” 

“If she figures out how to harness their power, we are all doomed.” He’s scared. I have never seen that from him before. 

“She might use the weapon to attack Republic City. The only way to protect ourselves is with a preemptive strike.” Raiko demands. 

“My airbenders won't be part of an unprovoked attack!” Tenzin’s voice booms in the empty hall.

“Neither will the Fire Nation.” I have never heard her voice before, but her words speak volumes. 

“But, Fire Lord Izumi, Kuvira is a threat to the world! She has to be stopped!” He demands answers with no question asked. 

“The Fire Nation has spent too much of its history fighting nonsense wars. And I refuse to drag my nation into another one unless there is no other choice. If you attack Kuvira, you'll do it without my army.” You can sense the power in her as she defends herself against Raiko. 

“I'll hold off any plans of attack. As I was telling Avatar Korra, We'll go on the defensive and fortify security on the borders.” At least keep that promise. 

“In that,” she softens her expression, “you'll have my help. 

Everyone talks amongst themselves Raiko speaks to Varrick about this weapon. Mako talks to Wu as the Prince fails his arms around about some crazy night out. The Fire Lord leaves with her men in tow. 

“Varrick, did you see Bolin?” Opal says to him. 

His serious face disappears, “Bolin is fine, he actually was assigned as my assistant to help me with this But when I figured out that Kuvira wanted this type of weapon, I devised a bomb and blew up the train we were on. He covered us inside a hole and then after him, and I went our separate ways. He told me that he needed to do something, but he was going to be okay.” 

“Any clue to where he was going?” I ask. 

“Nope, just said this was important.” I could tell something else was wrong. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Zhu Li turned on us. Bolin and I were forced on the train to continue with this creation. Zhu Li then proclaimed her loyalty to Kuvira. I don’t blame her, I have never been the best boss. I treated her terribly.” He hung his head; he regrets how he treated her. If I didn’t know any better, there is more to his feelings.

"I'm sorry, Varrik," I tell him honestly. 

"No, I'm sorry. If I never joined her, this wouldn't be happening." Varrik walks over and begins speaking to Tenzin. 

My head is wrapping around everything that is now just happening here, and I honestly don’t know what do think of it. Kuvira is causing mass chaos in Foggy Swamp that is affecting the vines here in the city. Whatever she is doing to create this weapon, it’s not a good one. 

Opal, Tenzin, and I start out the door, but then Jinora in her projection form appears to us. 

“Korra! The vines! They're taking me! Help!”


	8. Hanging High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't know how to stop this threat in her current state, but she faces someone who can help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me as I am working on new projects and also getting ready to transfer departments at my job. I am writing a lot but I need to type it all out. But thank you! ENJOY!

When I returned to the Spirit Wild’s, Lin was setting up a blockade. I didn’t wait for anyone’s permission to re-enter inside. Tenzin and Mako began to yell for me to stop but I keep going. I used my earthbending and created a wall to stop them. Lin could have easily got rid of it, but I could hear her yell out, “Be careful.” I nod to no one and venture within the thick vines. 

I keep beating myself up because this is all my fault. If I weren’t so stubborn on actually getting better, Kuvira wouldn’t be so hell-bent on taking over the Earth Kingdom and creating this superweapon. None of this would be happening if I didn’t freak out when I saw what I saw. I don’t know why I can’t handle anything anymore. 

I ran deeper inside than I had ever gone before. I uncover my face; I don’t need to hide in here. I finally come out in a clearing with a lone building within it. It was overrun with the monstrous vines that overtook this place after my fight with my uncle. A glowing green light catches my eye, and I begin to walk towards it. I can hear movement, a rustling of some sorts. 

A rustling intensifies as I get closer to the building. Three vines crash through the window and attack; knocking me back against a trunk of a tree. I stand up and get ready to go on the offensive. I run forward, and I slash the vines with fire dagger as I jump over the one. I sever the vine with my firebending and use another fire arc to keep these vines at a distance, while I try to get inside of the building. I dive quickly through an opening and close it up. I lay on the ground catching my breath. 

In the corner of my eye, I see the glowing green light. It was something I had never seen before. They were large bright sacks or eggs. Inside each of them was something dark. I walk closer to inspect them. Is that? That’s Jinora inside the orb. And then I see the rest the tour group and Ryu. 

Getting them isn’t going to be easy. I don’t think to slash at these things will work, and it will surely send those vines back at me. Energy bending should work. 

I lift whatever water I can feel as it twists around the tree. The water glows yellow, and I thought I did something right but a vine came out of nowhere and hit me back against the makeshift wall I had made. 

That didn’t work, and it makes me think that I need to do something else. Spirits? Maybe I need to go into the Spirit World. I went there a few months ago to see if I can feel anything or try to connect Raava. But nothing. 

I need to try to mediate into it. I sit on the ground and get into the Lotus position. I breathe deeply in and out. The frame in my eyes zooms out as I leave the physical world and I am now standing, with my eyes closed. I open my eyes and look around. I am standing on the flat top of a tall rock; several more like it stand nearby, poking up out of a foggy layer of clouds below. “Wait? This isn’t the Spirit World.” A sudden gust of wind whips my hair around my face; after a moment's hesitation, I turn around to see Zaheer behind me, floating in midair. “Zaheer! No!” Zaheer sends me tumbling across the surface of the rock with a blast of air. I slide to the edge of the column, where I lay stunned for a short moment. Rising, I firebend at him, but the fire dies, and I then kneel again, clutching my left arm with which I had bent the fire in pain. 

“You can't fight me and the poison!” He yells above me.

I raise my head; I am in shock; “No! I got it out!”

“You’ll never get it out!” He traps me in a vortex of air and engulfs my head in a ball of air, before starting to bend the wind out of my lungs, suffocating me. I am trying to scream but can’t. I jolt back into the real world, where I lean heavily on my hands, sweat dripping down my face and shoulders. I can’t catch my breath, remembering what he had done to me brings me so much pain. 

“Korra?” I voice calls out to me in the distance. I can’t make out who it is, but I am hesitant. “Korra, where are you?” That’s Asami. I bring down the wall and meet her gaze. “Hey, are you okay? You’re pale.”

I should just come clean about what I have been dealing with mentally and sometimes physically. “It’s Zaheer,” I tell her honestly. 

“What are you talking about?” Her tone is soft, but there is confusion. 

I take a deep breath, “He's been haunting me ever since I fought him. I can't get any peace. It's like he's blocking me from meditating into the Spirit World.” 

“Like what happened in the Kitchen the other day?” I nod. “I am here for you, what do you need?”

“I want to face Zaheer.” She’s not surprised. “I need to find Tenzin.” I cover my face again, and we exit the thick vines. 

I convinced Tenzin to let me see the man who caused me all this pain and suffering. Asami agreed to go with me. She drove like always. “You didn’t have to come with me; I know you are still angry with me.” We couldn’t hide from that fight. 

“I am, but I am putting that anger away to help you. You are still my best friend.” She says keeping her eyes on the road. Best friend? I guess that is all we'll ever be. 

“I appreciate that more than you know,” I say relaxing in my seat. 

We are driving deep in the mountains. It’s so lush and colorful driving through it. A crazed lunatic gets to live in this beautiful setting? I call major bullshit.

We drive up to this giant door on the side of the mountain with two valleys on each side of the course cliff. I had never seen anything like this at all. Questions fill my mind, is there more than one prisoner here? This can’t be just for him. 

“Are you sure you're ready for this?” Asami’s says to me as I am in my thoughts.

“Yes. I think if I see Zaheer chained up, I'll finally realize that he's not a threat anymore.” I tell her as honestly as I can. Am I doing the right thing?

We then begin to walk up to the doors and into an elevator. The elevator moves down and lands down in the underground. We walk up to another metal doorway, which a White Lotus sentry opens to reveal a wall.

“Please approach the wall.” This young says to me. I walk to it, and Asami is in tow. 

I put my hand out to stop her. “No. I need to do this alone. Okay?” Asami nods at me and stands back with the Sentry.

I approach the wall, and the door behind me is lifted down. The second elevator brings me down to Zaheer's room, and the door opens wide when I get down there. I finally see Zaheer, unshaven and chained up in mid-air. I can feel my heart start to race. My nervousness is evident on my face. I step inside as confidently as I can. I don’t know if I can do this. 

“I figured you would show up sooner or later. So, you must really be in trouble if you came all the way down here to see me.” He speaks up, and his voice sends shivers down my spine. 

“I came here to look you in the eye and tell you that you have no power over me. I will no longer be scared of you.” I say with a bite on my tongue.

But then Zaheer assumes a menacing facial expression and lunges at me. I gasp and take a few steps back. “I guess it didn't work. You still seem scared.” 

“This was a mistake,” I whisper to myself as I start to leave. 

“I know why you are here.” His voice stops me and turns back to face him. I am fuming. 

“You don’t know anything about me!” I yell. 

“You can't go into the Spirit World. I spend most of my time in the Spirit World, and it's well-known that the Avatar's spirit hasn't been there for a few years.” None of this is making sense. 

“You can meditate into the Spirit World from here? Doesn't feel very spiritually charged.” I am getting snippy, but that is to be expected. 

“This is your problem. Republic City is flowing with spiritual energy, and you can't even tap into it.” How is he able to do this to me?

“No, my problem is you! You poisoned me! You've ruined me! People used to think I was unstoppable, but now they don't think I'm capable of anything! I thought seeing you face-to-face would put an end to all of this. But maybe it's time I realize I'll never be the same.” I almost feel like crying as I speak with my heart. Everything I think was said, but it doesn't help me.

“Neither of us are the same as before. I learned to fly, but now I'm bound in chains. You have all the power in the world and the freedom to use it, but you choose to hold yourself down.” It kind of sounds sad in a way. 

“I’m not holding myself down, but my powers have limits!” 

“You're wrong. That poison should've killed you, but you were able to fight it off. You think your power has limits; I say, it's limitless. I think I can help. Let me lead you into the Spirit World.” Can any of that be right?

“No way. I can't trust you.” 

“Maybe not. But if you had any other options, you wouldn't be here now, would you? We may have been enemies once, but for now, our interests align. I know what Kuvira is doing. And she needs to be stopped.” At least with that, we agree on. 

“I've come this far. What have I got to lose?” I sit down and cross my legs, closing my eyes. 

“Focus on the sound of my voice and clear your mind.” I listen to his voice but all I can see in the fight between him and myself. I can feel the air leave my lungs. “Let it play out!”

“I can’t!” The air is getting thinner and thinner. 

“You can; you need to accept what had happened to you.” He says. As I fall into a massive vortex of air, “Do be afraid, hold on!” I crash through the rocky ground, but I find myself in the meadows of the Spirit World. 

“I did it,” I whisper. “I made it ... and you led me here. Do you know where Jinora and the others are?”

Zaheer is standing next to me as I get to my feet. “No, but you do.” He says and then vanishes. 

This feeling is something I had not felt in a such a long time. I can feel Raava light up my body. “Raava, I have missed you so much. 

“I have always been inside of you.” She says making me feel as if I am wrapped up tightly into her embrace. 

“Can you help me find, Jinora?” The wind blows me through the fields and the colors of the Spirit World to the location of Jinora and Ryu's tour group. They are all trapped inside of a green, spherical force field. “How am I going to get them out? I am powerless here.”

“No. You're most powerful here. In the Spirit World, you're connected to all the spiritual energy.” She says.

I walk over to these force fields, and I put my hand on them; my eyes then go white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did use a lot of the shows dialogue. I do not own any of it =]

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck with an idea and I am going to roll with it. I hope you enjoy. Please leave comments or questions; I'll answer in a timely manner.  
>   
> I am also on Tumblr, check me out. It's my everything blog. I don't want to hide my life from anyone.  
> https://rc-piccininno.tumblr.com


End file.
